Deep Voice
Markiel Katun, more commonly known in The Missing Series as Deep Voice, is an employee for Interchronological Rescue. He works with fellow employees Liam Gonzalez and Doreen Smith. He appears only in Redeemed. ''The Missing Series Redeemed'' Jonah, Katherine, and Jordan first see Deep Voice while the three of them are hiding in his office. Deep Voice is unaware of their presence and, along with Tattoo Face, hears from Doreen that Gary Payne and Grant Hodge have completely disappeared from time after last being seen on August 15, 1932. Shortly afterward, Jordan gets the three of them caught when he sends them forward in time and Deep Voice spots them. Deep Voice, Tattoo Face, and Doreen each interview one of the Skidmore siblings, with Deep Voice ending up with Jordan. During the interview, Jordan answers his questions cluelessly while unveiling too much information which frustrates Deep Voice, who eventually realizes who Jordan is and the fact that unlike Jonah, he has no understanding of time travel. After being left in the cubicle by Deep Voice, Jordan escapes when he finds a hidden button placed by Second, which Second did to help Jordan complete a time travel crash course he designed to get Jordan up to speed with Jonah and Katherine. Deep Voice is next seen when he rescues the Skidmore siblings from the scene of the Time Crash, after the three were stranded there by Kevin, Second's teenage self. He returns them to Interchronological Rescue headquarters where they are greeted by Tattoo Face and Doreen, and the six of them watch flashbacks of Second's life to determine his motives. Curtis Rathbone later forces Deep Voice, Tattoo Face, and Doreen to leave the room and attend a mandatory employee meeting. Despite being told to wait until they return, Jonah, Katherine, and Jordan are all displaced from the room by Second, who freezes the former two inside a Time Hollow. Deep Voice is not seen again until he is summoned to Rathbone's office by Jordan, who is fighting against Rathbone along with Jonah, Katherine, Chip Winston, Linda Skidmore, Michael Skidmore, JB, Angela DuPre, and Kevin. After recovering from his timesickness and realizing what is going on, he attempts to punch Rathbone in the face but like the others, he is frozen by Rathbone before he could attack. Rathbone responds by firing Deep Voice; however, he dies from Second's Elucidator shortly afterward. Description Like his nickname implies, he has an extremely deep voice. Markiel has also been described as having lots of beads all over his hair, as well as being a very large man. Upon learning of Jordan referring to him as "Deep Voice", Second suggests nicknaming him "Bigfoot" or "Mount Human". Despite working for a company which specializes in time travel, Deep Voice has very little experience traveling through time due to him being merely a "desk jockey" for Interchronological Rescue. As a result, he suffers from extreme cases of timesickness when he travels through time. Deep Voice claimed that he applied to work at Interchronological Rescue because he initially believed their cause of rescuing children was noble. However after working for them, he realizes that Rathbone was not genuine and he decides to attempt overthrowing him along with Tattoo Face and Doreen. Deep Voice appears to be close with Tattoo face and Doreen, especially the former. Category:Redeemed